Cast of Sorrows
by xSHADOWDAWN
Summary: My first story. Cast of Sorrows is another story where Lilly runs away with Humphrey and falls in love, but mine will have my own twists to it. T for some language/suggestive themes later on. Please read/review, and please give me constructive criticism, it's the only way authors can get better.
1. Chapter 1 - Pilot

**Hello people of the internet! This is my first story, and I'm completely winging it, so I apologize in advance for any grammar, spelling, or other mistakes I may make. Like many authors on this site, I will make my authors notes in bold, and this a shorter pilot chapter… if you guys like my story, please review and I appreciate any/all constructive criticism, just please, though, no flames! Story is rated T for some language/suggestive themes.**

**(Legal crap that nobody reads: Alpha and Omega is not mine, it and everything besides my plot and maybe OCs is owned by Lionsgate) **

**So, with out further ado, I give you **_**Alpha and Omega: Cast of Sorrow**_

**(Narrator's POV)**

Out in the wilderness of Jasper Park, Canada, a congregation of wolves has gathered in a canyon that divides the East and West packs. These wolves were gathered to witness the marriage of two wolves uniting the packs, Alphas Kate and Garth. It was a very joyful time for the residents for the packs, all except two wolves, because they had broken hearts. Their names were Lilly and Humphrey. Kate and Humphrey were captured and taken to Idaho to "repopulate," but found their way back to Jasper to end the fighting between the two packs. During that time, they bonded becoming great friends, but Humphrey always felt more. When they got back, it was revealed that her and Garth were going to unite the packs. While they were gone, Lilly and Garth became friends, and fell for each other. Now, let's get on with the story.

**(Humphrey's POV)**

"Gah, who am I kidding," I said to myself as I walked towards the wedding. After it, I was taking the first train back out of Jasper Park. I just couldn't live with the heartbreak. "All Kate did is use me to get back to Barf. "Responsibility!" Heh, my ass!" I grumbled as I neared the canyon. Kate was an Alpha, and I was an Omega, it would never work out anyway because of that stupid pack law. Finally, as I sadly patted into the crowd, I noticed Lilly, another Omega and childhood friend AND sister of Kate, crying. I had no idea why, but since the wedding was starting, I quickly walked over, sat next to her, and put my paw around her neck, for I didn't know what was wrong, but I was concerned.

As the ceremony proceeded, Kate and Garth got the final part, which was rubbing noses. And that's what they did. It was done, my hopes and dreams, crushed by the beautiful angel that broke my heart. I wanted to smash the brains out of Garth, and take her as my own, but her smiles and giggles were genuine. She was happy, and that mattered most to me. As soon as they did, though, Lilly bolted. I chased after her and realized where she was headed; the same place I was, the train tracks. I knew a shortcut though, and cut in front of her, stopping her in HER tracks about 50 yards away.

"What's.. wrong?.. Why.. are you.. running," I managed to wheeze out. I didn't know she had that kind of stamina. She barely broke a sweat! "I think it's for the same reasons you followed me," she responded, sniffling a little. "Humphrey, I've known you since puppyhood, and you always had a crush on Kate. Well, while you two were gone, Garth and me spent some time together. I know you hate his guts, but he is actually really nice and caring once you get to know him, and, well, I fell for him."

I was completely stunned. Not knowing what to say, I just nodded. A few moments later, I found my words, "Well, you're right about me and Kate. I'm leaving only because I can't live with the heartbreak of it all. I guess you can come with me, if you'd like. There's really nothing left for us here, it seems." She nodded eagerly, saying, "Yes, I'd like that very much, when does the next train come?"

As her answer, we heard a steam whistle blow around the bend, followed by the locomotive. I said, "Alright, look for the open car, when I say 'Jump!', jump, got it?" She nodded. "JUMP," I screamed over the roar train cars bumping along the tracks. We landed safely in an open car, and I noticed that it was beginning to become nighttime. "Wow," Lilly murmured beside me, "the sunset's really beautiful." "I know," was all I could say, it truly was beautiful.

**And that is Ch. 1 of the **_**Cast of Sorrow**_**. I promise that the chapters will get longer; this is just kind of the pilot. If you like the story, please review, favorite, and/or follow. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and I will read all of you reviews. Thanks so much for reading, till next time. xSHADOWDAWN out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - On the road with you

** Once again, hello Internet! I'm amazed that people like my story, and I'm happy to say, "Here's the second chapter!" But before, I do that, I would like to thank the people who have taken time to read/review my story, and I really appreciate it. Really, thank you so much. I mean, I'm just a 13-year-old boy who has been reading this stuff for a few years, and I never thought I would write it. Then I did, and with low expectations, posted it. Almost 1 hundred words on this AN already! :D. Check out my profile to learn more about me and who I am. Anyway, thank you so much, and enjoy is the second chapter! (Alpha and Omega is property of Lionsgate)**

**(Eve's POV – that night)**

I was so mad! First the leader of the Omega's, Humphrey, has gone missing, whom I feel a strong bond with because I found him as a pup, roaming the woods, mumbling incoherent sentences about how he watched his parents, friends, and pack be brutally murdered in front of him. Then, about 1 hour later, our top Alpha, Hutch, reported my daughter, youngest and Omega, Lilly, missing. My husband, Winston, immediately put the pieces together **(or so he thought), **and is now sending out search groups. "Find her, and bring him to me for a little 'talk,' or I'll rip off your wolf hoods, and shove them up your own asses!" I screamed at the departing groups.

They all stared at me, then quickly turned tail, running away while looking for a scent. I turned around to face Winston, who had a blank stare on his face, his eyes bulging. "What," I said in a menacing tone. He then reacted, bringing me into a hug, saying, "Don't worry, they will find her." I then started to break. Me, the Alpha female of the pack, started to cry. How degrading. "I know we will," I sobbed. "I'm just so worried! If Humphrey did anything to her, I will-"

"Hey there," he quickly sprang into action this time, hugging harder. "I practically raised Humphrey with you, he is a good, honorable wolf, who would never hurt our daughter." I only sighed, enjoying the warm embrace, and hoping that my husband was right.

**(Humphrey's POV – the next morning)**

I slowly opened my eyes the next morning, and looked out of the open train car door. It appeared that we had slept in, the sun was at it's midpoint in the sky, or what humans called 'Noon.' As I got up and stretched, I looked over to see Lilly, peacefully sleeping in the corner of the car. It looked as though she had cried herself to sleep; the floor and her fur were stained with tears. "Wow, she must be even more heart broken with me," I quietly said to myself.

I slowly padded over to her, and said, "Lilly, get up." That did nothing; guess she is a pretty heavy sleeper. So I nuzzled her neck, honestly enjoying the soft fur.

"Lilly, get up," I whispered again. To my astonishment, she popped right up, panting. Then I noticed the sweat that had enveloped her, and her shivering. "What's wrong, Lilly," I asked her. After a few moments of looking around, she looked down, and muttered, "Shit! It wasn't a dream after all."

Then I figured it out. Her mind and body thought that yesterday was just a dream. I then brought her into a comforting friendly hug. "Hey," I said, trying to comfort her. "I do, too. I wish that Kate and I could have been the ones on that rock, rubbing noses, and I wish that you and Garth were to do the same thing, right after us. Stupid pack laws, am I right?" "I couldn't agree more," she said hugging back. For how long we sat there, comforting each other, I will never know. But in all honesty, I didn't care. The warm embrace was nice, and I loved Lilly like my own sister. In puppyhood, with Kate gone, she was always the one getting hit on by the perverted Omega's, some even women.

And I was always the one there to comfort her, and there would be entire days, just like this one. Sitting with her, in each others warm embrace, offering care, support, and love to each other. Then she did something I didn't expect; she licked my cheek! "Thank you," she said a little more happily. "I really needed that. Just like 'ole times, eh?" "Yeah," I replied, still stunned, "I was actually thinking of that just now."

She giggled, for reasons I will never know, and asked, "So, where are we, Humpf?" I chuckled at the pet name that she gave me as pups. "I don't have any idea, really, my original plan was to ride the train until it stops. Just see where it would take me, you know." By now, the sun was beginning to set again, just as beautiful, if not more than before. Lilly and I both walked over and sat at the door of the train car. I looked at her, peacefully staring at the rainbow of colors.

She looked so beautiful sitting the- WAIT WHAT!? Did I just think that Lilly is beautiful? I mean, she's not ugly, but Kate's the one for me. But then again, she did just stomp on my heart. But, is it O.K. to think of someone like that right after that happens? After another couple hours of me arguing with myself, staring at the sunset, I finally figured out my feelings for Lilly. Kate was a childhood friend, but never as good as Lilly. In the mind of a child, you would always go for the prettier one, and that's exactly what I did. Lilly and Kate today are equal, in my opinion, Lilly being the cute, fun loving Omega, and Kate being the athletic strong Alpha.

However, looks are not just it now that we are almost all 1-year-old, 1/10th of the average wolf's lifespan. I see that now. Even as a pup, Lilly had a more fun personality, and a hilarious sense of humor, while Kate, I hate to say it, always seemed like 'the dumb blond.' She laughed at my jokes, but never like Lilly did, and Kate trying to even make a joke was… embarrassing to say the least.

And all Kate ever cared about was staying strong, hunting, and 'responsibility.' Just like most Alphas' in the Western Pack. Lilly, on the other hand, was always funny, caring, kind, compassionate, and beautiful in her own ways. And in that moment, I realized I'd been wrong my whole life. I was wrong to ignore Lilly in my later adolescent years while I was trying to win Kate over, I was wrong to even believe that Kate was the right choice. All my life, I'd been chasing false hopes. Lilly was the one for me. And I realized, I had always LOVED Lilly. I love her like a sister, like a best friend, and as a mate. I love her to death, and I would put my life on the line to save hers.

Smiling to myself, finally getting my thoughts straight, I looked over and saw that she had fallen asleep, leaning on me. Her head fit perfectly in the crook of my neck. We even fit together. My right leg was falling asleep, sadly, so I had to wake the sleeping angel up. "Lilly, wake up," I whispered, lightly shaking her. As she opened her eyes, I saw the amazing magenta orbs, and knew I was making the right choice.

"Hello there," she yawned. "Hey, how was your nap," I asked. "I'm sorry I had to wake you up, but my right leg was going to sleep." "Don't worry about it, your neck _is_ pretty comfy," she giggled back. I chucked, and said, "Hey, check out the moon, it's almost full." "Yeah, it's pretty beautiful, Humphrey."

I then decided to test her indirectly, I asked, "Hey, Lilly. Would you like to howl with me." She pondered that question for a moment. "Sure, why not, right," she answered. So I began, trying to match the melody I howled with Kate, a love song with us wolves. She was clearly amazed with my voice, as I heard an audible gasp. Then, she came in, and holy crap was her voice beautiful. Our emotional howls matched in perfect harmony, sending our sorrow and happiness to be sitting next to each other out into the night sky.

After we finished, we looked at each other, and both had a happy, bright look on our faces, smiling. I began, "That was-" "AWESOME," she finished. We then shared a laugh. When we looked at each other again, I saw a look of pure joy on her face. She then did something I would have never expected, in a million years, she kissed me. Not a lick or peck on the cheek, but on the muzzle. It took a few moments to register, but then I began to kiss back. For how long we kissed, I do not know, but it was the most amazing, passionate kiss I had ever experienced, and we broke after what felt like and eternity later, only for air.

We looked at each other, our faces expressing pure passion and love. "I love you, Lilly," I said. Crying tears of joy, she said, "I love to, too, Humphrey." We then kissed one last time, and lay down to sleep. "Well, I'm on the road with you, now," I whispered to the tired angel. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." She and I fell into one of the best sleeps we have ever had, I'm sure of, with smiles on our faces.

**Wow, I really didn't think I would expand it THAT much. Almost 4 pages in Microsoft Word, and about 1560 words of story! But I hope you guys like the second chapter, and there will be many more to come. To be honest, this is what I think should have happened in the real story. Kate and Garth seem like a lot more of a couple, and same with Lilly and Humphrey. More to come and thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Peace, and xSHADOWDAWN out!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shouldn't be too tricky

**Welcome to Ch. 3 of Cast of Sorrows. I took a bit longer to write this chapter mainly because I want it to be even better, have more detail, and show more emotion than chapters 1 and 2 did. And I'm trying something new, writing in 3****rd****-person. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Should I go back to 1****st****-person, or keep it 3****rd**** for the rest of the story. One other thing, thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and I've even somehow managed to grab the attention of someone whom I respect and their stories very much, ****TheChriZ1995****, thanks for the support, man, and I appreciate it from everyone. See you at the bottom, and on with the story. (A&O is property of Lionsgate)**

* * *

**(With Hutch's search party)**

Winston's top Alpha, Hutch, and his search party had been looking for almost 24 hours, not finding any scents. It was now the next night, and they were exhausted. "How have we not found ANYTHING," his best friend and fellow Alpha, Can-do, screamed. "I don't know, but we will continue searching, they couldn't have gotten far," Hutch replied, trying to calm his friend. "Can you and the rest of the group handle a couple more hours. I'm trying to save us from Eve, here." The group, including Can-do, Scar, and Claw, all nodded. "Good," Hutch finished, and kept walking.

**(2 hours later)**

The group had begun to circle back around through the forest, when Hutch smelled something. He motioned a halt, through his neck down to the ground, and began to sniff. Quickly getting the hint, the group followed his actions. "Hey, I got something!" Claw yelled. "It smells like Lilly." As the rest quickly padded over to her, she then said, "And it seems that Humphrey came from that direction, and stopped right in front of her."

"That 'a girl," Can-do commented, finally happy to have found their scents. "Alright," Hutch began. "Claw and Scar, you follow the scent that way, back towards the pack, and Can-do and I will follow it this way." The four wolves nodded to each other, and walked off the way Hutch had directed, their noses to the ground.

"Looks like they began running again," Can-do said, "here, only side by-" "Hey, look," Hutch interrupted, pointing. In front of them were the train tracks, and their scents ended right in front of them. With out any words, the two wolves turned and ran back to their pack to bring the news.

* * *

**(Else ware south of Jasper – the next morning)**

Humphrey awoke again on a brand new morning, only not to the sound of train cars. He awoke to the sound of humans yelling and doors being opened. He then looked to his right, only to see the beautiful sleeping angel known as Lilly, or the love of his life cuddling against him "Hey, Lilly! Wake up!" he whispered, urgency in his voice. "Five more minutes," she groaned, leaning her body into him. "This is gonna get ugly," Humphrey said under his breath as he heard footsteps and voices in front of their car.

When the humans finally reached their door, and began to open it, he heard one say, "Hey Jack, help me unload this last car, and I'll buy you a pizza." "Really," Humphrey heard a younger voice ask, probably Jack's. "You be- HOLY SHIT! THERE'S WOLVES IN HERE! JACK, RUN AND CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!" the man screamed, freaking out and waking Lilly up. "Oh God," she whispered, leaning into Humphrey, who put his arm over her protectively, not daring to move another muscle.

They would never purposely hurt a human unless it was a hunter, but this day might be different. However, instead of Jack running, away, he ran towards the open boxcar. "Hello, puppies," he said, turning out to be maybe only 8-years-old. "No, Jack. RUN!" the man screamed, running himself. The kid stayed behind though. He looked at them, and they looked at him. "Puppies, run away before my Daddy shoots you," he said, pointing to the forest behind him.

He didn't have to ask Humphrey and Lilly twice, for they were already running. They ran until their lungs burned, leaving the train station in the dust. "That was a close one," Humphrey said, breathing heavily. "I know," Lilly replied. "We were almost dead meat!" After a couple minutes of catching their breaths, Humphrey landed over and gave Lilly a peck on the cheek, saying, "Sorry babe, but I didn't really have a chance to do that earlier. I love you."

"You too. Well, it was a way to wake up, that's for sure," she said. Humphrey chuckled, "Yeah, I'll bet. You know, we should probably figure out where that train took us, then find a den and something to eat." "I think I saw a sign near the edge of the forest back by the station," she said, thinking. "And maybe we will find something to eat along the way, but we should probably stay a way from the humans for our den." Humphrey nodded, agreeing.

The couple began to walk, not saying a word, just enjoying each other's company, their tales intertwined. As they neared the train, they chuckled at the sight of the old man running up and down the platform screaming while Jack laughed. To their right was the sign and it read 'Welcome to the Mt. Baker-Snoqualmie National Forest of Oregon U.S.A.' **(Yes, I used Google Maps to find something possible on the Canadian Express.) **"Oregon? Where's that?" both wolves asked at once.

After sharing a laugh, Lilly said, "So, you see any good dens? Or anything to eat?" "I didn't see anything to eat, but I did see a den a few minutes back," Humphrey said. "And this man is to crazy to look for us. Oh, and I've got an idea for food that I'll tell you when we get there. Come on!" He then ran off, with Lilly hot on his heels.

* * *

**(In Jasper earlier that morning)**

"Come on guys, keep up," Hutch yelled over his shoulder to his comrades. "You know," Can-do yelled. "There IS a reason why you're Winston's top Alpha!" Hutch chuckled as the group reached Winston and Eve's den. The other search parties were already there, reporting that they found nothing, as they came bursting in. Gasping for air, Hutch managed to get out, "Sir, we found their scents, and they stop at the train tracks. And Scar and Claw found that they begin at wedding rock, Humphrey cutting off, and taking a short cut." Everyone looked to Winston, who now had a blank look on his face. Then, he suddenly yelled and punched the ground, collapsing. Eve quickly ran over, and started to inspect him.

She found that his heart rate had skyrocketed. "Hey, Winston, are you alright honey? I'm VERY pissed at Humphrey right now, but you're usually so calm. What's wrong," she asked, very concerned. "What happened isn't what you all think happened," he responded, standing up again. "As pups, Humphrey always had a huge crush on Kate, anyone could see that. Imagine the girl of your dreams being captured with you, helping each other get home, only to find out that she was to be married. Imagine that." The wolves in front of him mulled it over, slowly nodding their heads.

"And I'm not entirely sure, but I think it might explain Lilly, too. I think that Lilly fell for Garth, and that he broke her heart as well. Humphrey didn't 'capture' Lilly, they probably ran away together, to escape the heart break." He now heard mutters of 'Yeah,' and 'I never thought of it that way,' from the crowd. Next to him, his wife, Eve, then said, "You know, I'm going to have a few words with Tony, for creating the stupid 'Alphas and Omegas can't be mates' rule." She then spat at the ground, muttering, "Asshole."

"Sir, should we try to catch a train and find them," Can-do asked. "No, you shouldn't. I would go and talk with Tony CALMLY," Winston said, looking at Eve. "But I don't think it's the answer, and he is just too set in his ways. What we need to do is give them time, let them come back on their own. Who knows, I personally always thought that Lilly and Humphrey would make a great couple."

* * *

**(Back in Oregon around noon)**

"It's just around the bend," Humphrey was saying to Lilly. "Race ya!" Lilly replied laughing. Chuckling, Humphrey ran behind her, right on her heels. She won, but only by inches. "Hey, you cheated," he playfully yelled. "Soooo…" she asked, making puppy eyes. "And we are here," Humphrey said. "What do you think?" In front of them stood a medium sized cave in the rock face, with a stream running in front of it. Smiling, she answered, "Oh, Humpf, it's beautiful. Needs a little fixing, but otherwise…" He laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "I knew you'd like it. And on the other side of the rocks is the clearing, which we stopped in while running. I just saw a caribou in it."

The couple walked up and around the small cliff along a passage to the left to find the clearing, only the other side of it. And sure enough, there were a caribou like creature. "What is that," asked Lilly. "I think Kate said it was a moose, slightly bigger, but slightly dumber," Humphrey answered. Leaning over, she passionately kissed him for a few moments. After, the two were in complete bliss. "Well, this shouldn't be too tricky. Come on!" she said. And with that, the new couple slouched into the tall grass, ready to try out the moves they'd learned from watching the Alphas, and attempt their first hunt.

* * *

** So, how did I do writing 3****rd**** person? Would you like me to continue the story like this, or revert back to 1****st**** Ch. 4 and on? Leave a review stating which. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated, but so far, it's been all good, so I'm pretty proud of that.**

'**Till next time, PEACE! xSHADOWDAWN out!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Final note

Hey guys, so it's been awhile but, this is not a chapter. It's an author's saying I'm sorry. For a couple things, really. I haven't updated in a few weeks, or a month I think, and it's because my life has been insane! Struggling relationship with a friend, school, being sick, video games, and family have all gotten in the way. And I'm sorry to say, but that is just to much to juggle. And not to mention, I also acquired a PlayStation 4 AND a iPhone 5s in the past week. So, I'll stop rambling, but the point is that I cannot continue to write this story. Thank you for thinking I'm such a great writing, and I'll know I'll get many comments/PMs from angry readers, but I mainly started writing just as a past time, when nothing else was going on... and well, a lot has been and will continue to be. I'll leave my story/profile up for any new readers, and I will continue to read/comment on your stories late at night on my phone, but I just can't continue to write. I hope the many more people than I originally would read my story understand my decision, as it was a difficult one to make with all of the PMs I've been getting for ideas and "WHERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!?" Once again, sorry, but xSHADOWDAWN out for the last time. 


End file.
